In the case of preparing, for example, a two-liquid curing-type epoxy resin, two liquids are normally mixed together manually if a quantity involved is small. In the case of using a large quantity of the epoxy resin, a dedicated mixer is used. Meanwhile, there has been disclosed a closed-type chemical reaction cartridge wherein deformation is caused to occur thereto upon application of an external force thereto, thereby causing liquids contained therein to be transferred so as to undergo chemical reaction for inspection of a sample (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP 2005-37368 A